Manhwa In The 6th Day
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC Fanfic 03 - Karena insiden ponsel yang tenggelam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu perasaan masing-masing lewat sebuah ide manhwa - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - final


**CIC Fanfic 03**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Manhwa In The 6** **th** **Day**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Fluff, Little bit comedy, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note : Semua cerita manhwa Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun disini asli pemikiran author dan beberapa terinspirasi dari temen author, kalau toh ada yang mirip atau persis sama karya yang udah ada, berarti itu ketidak sengajaan atau author juga terinspirasi dari situ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun, taruh komikmu dan bantu pamanmu mengangkat barang-barangmu ini!"

Baekhyun segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan perlahan menuju bagasi dengan mata terus melekat pada manhwa di tangannya. Bagaimana bisa dilewatkan, karakter pangeran mahkota dalam manhwa itu sedang bertarung dengan saudaranya sendiri merebutkan si perempuan anak cenayang. Pangeran mahkota itu hampir terbunuh sedikit lagi dan Baekhyun berdiri ditempat untuk membalik halaman berikutnya sebelum ibunya berteriak lagi dan mengambil manhwa itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"YA! Eomma! Aku belum melihat halaman berapa yang terakhir kubaca, kembalikan!" Anak itu mencoba meraih manhwanya dari tangan sang ibu, tapi Nyonya Byun menjauhkan benda itu dan memberikan gestur akan membuangnya ke sampah. Baekhyun cemberut.

"Angkat barang-barangmu di bagasi. Semua itu barangmu dan kau membiarkan pamanmu yang mengangkatkannya sendirian ke dalam rumah, apa kau tidak malu?! Anak umur dua puluh dua tahun yang sangat malas sepertimu seharusnya tidak kuizinkan tinggal dirumah yang terpisah denganku sebelum kau bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu dan menj—"

"Baiklah, baiklah!"

Baekhyun berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju bagasi lalu mengambili kardus-kardus berisi barangnya yang ada disana lalu mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah bersungut. Sedangkan Nyonya Byun sibuk membungkukkan badan meminta maaf pada tetangga yang keluar mengintip mereka yang berteriak-teriak tadi. Selanjutnya Nyonya Byun memilih untuk segera masuk daripada mati berdiri karena malu.

Setelah meletakkan kardus-kardus berisi barangnya di sembarang tempat, Baekhyun merebut manhw yang tadi dibawa ibunya kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa dengan wajah riang yang malah membuat Nyonya Byun tertarik untuk mengomelinya lebih lanjut.

Wanita berusia hampir lima puluh tahun dengan wajah awet muda itu duduk di sofa seberang Baekhyun kemudian menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah kubelikan rumah sendiri, setidaknya berterimakasihlah! Apa jadinya kalau kau tinggal sendirian disini? Bisa-bisa kau baca komik setiap hari sampai lupa kalau kau masih anak kuliahan, atau kerjaanmu hanya pergi ke toko buku dan menghabiskan uang untuk membeli komik ketimbang membeli buku referensi mata kuliah. Lama-lama aku tertarik menikahkanmu dengan pembuat manhwa."

Tiba-tiba terdengar petir di luar.

Baekhyun bangkit dari rebahannya kemudian melihat dari jendela besar rumahnya kalau langit sangat mendung. Pamannya segera mengajak ibunya pulang, selagi menghindari hujan agar mobil barunya tidak kotor, wanita itu memang harus segera dipulangkan sebelum mulutnya berbusa karena mengomeli anaknya yang sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mendengar. Nyonya Byun akhirnya setuju untuk pulang, Baekhyun berteriak girang. Anak gila.

"Ingat Byun Baekhyun, jangan telat makan. Jangan telat ke kampus. Semua perkakas rumah sudah lengkap jadi kau tidak perlu repot membeli. Jangan mandi malam-malam. Jangan sampai telat pulang sebab bahaya karena kau naik bis. Jangan terlalu sering makan diluar jadi jangan malas memasak. Kurangi waktu baca komikmu itu. Dan jangan—"

"Eomma, paman sudah menyalakan mobilnya diluar. Silahkan pulang, pintu ada disebelah sana jika kau lupa," katanya dengan nada dibuat sangat manis sambil menunjuk pintu rumah dan menjulurkan lidah ke ibunya dan dibalas dengan juluran lidah juga. Anak dan ibu sama gilanya.

Nyonya Byun melangkah keluar rumah. "Pokoknya ingat ya, Byun Baekhyun. Jangan—"

"IYA EOMMA IYA BAEKHYUN INGAT," kemudian dia menutup pintu rumah dan menghela nafas lelah mendengarkan celotehan ibunya.

Paling tidak Baekhyun merasa lega karena sudah tinggal terpisah dengan ibunya dan tak akan mendengarkan omelan wanita itu sebab ia sudah bosan mendengarkannya selama hampir dua puluh dua tahun ini.

 **.  
**

 **.**

Baekhyun merasa pindah rumah adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Apalagi ibunya memberikan rumah yang cukup lebar meskipun hanya memiliki satu lantai. Lagipula yang menempati hanya Baekhyun sendiri, untuk apa membeli rumah bertingkat, 'kan?

Anak itu baru dapat memalingkan matanya dari manhwa yang dibacanya pukul setengah dua belas siang. Mungkin jika dia masih tinggal dengan ibunya, komik yang seharusnya habis hanya dalam setengah jam itu bisa diselesaikannya dalam dua atau tiga jam karena sang ibu akan melakukan banyak hal untuk menghentikan kebiasaan membaca komik sang anak.

Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak merasa bebas sekarang?

Anak itu memilih untuk menata barangnya yang ada di dalam kardus-kardus besar. Beruntung ibunya sudah mendekorasi rumah dan dinding jadi Baekhyun hanya perlu menata barang miliknya saja. Dia menjelajah seluruh rumah dan suka dengan konsep rumah pilihan kakaknya ini, tidak terlalu banyak pembatas dinding sehingga terlihat lebar. Sayangnya keinginan Baekhyun memiliki taman di halaman belakang tidak kesampaian. Alasannya simple, ibunya tidak ingin tanaman disana akan mati tidak terurus karena Baekhyun terlalu sibuk membaca komik. Logis.

Yang paling membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun adalah saat membuka kamarnya. Tempat tidur, lemari, dan meja belajar di kamarnya yang lama sudah dipindahkan disini. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia adalah disana ada sebuah rak buku cukup besar. Dulu ibunya tidak pernah mau mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli rak buku tiap kali Baekhyun meminta mengingat buku milik anaknya itu kebanyakan adalah komik. Baekhyun tersenyum karena ternyata ibunya tidak semenyebalkan yang dia kira. Setidaknya bukunya sekarang tidak harus berserakan di lantai seperti dulu.

Baekhyun mengangkat kardus barang miliknya yang paling besar. Kardus itu berisi buku-bukunya. Diluar ternyata mulai turun hujan jadi dia memutuskan untuk menutup jendela di dapur yang terbuka. Terdengar dering ponsel Baekhyun di meja ruang depan. Setelah menutup jendela anak itu berlari mengambil ponselnya, barangkali itu telepon dari ibunya. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat diterima, wanita itu akan mengomel dan memperpanjang waktu telepon.

Ternyata dari Luhan, temannya.

"Baek, bagaimana rumah barumu?" tanya Luhan diseberang sana setelah Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Cukup bagus. Baekbeom Hyung memilihkan rumah yang tepat," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, kau tidak akan mengeluh lagi tentang ibumu yang suka mengomel." Luhan tertawa kecil disana sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Sebelum masuk ke rumah ini saja mereka berdua sempat adu mulut dan ibunya melanjutkan omelan di dalam rumah.

"Ya semoga saja ibuku tidak datang seminggu sekali."

"Hm, semoga. Aku masih terjebak di Gwangju, Sehun belum menemuiku sama sekali. Katanya dia punya banyak pekerjaan di kantornya. Anak itu sering mengirimkan sketsa gambar wajahku akhir-akhir ini, yeah walaupun tidak terlalu bagus. Oh iya, dia mulai tertarik dengan menggambar karena temannya. Dan kau tahu siapa—"

Luhan ini sepertI ibunya, kalau sudah berbicara seperti lupa dunia. Baekhyun harus menghentikan ini atau barang-barangnya yang belum tertata akan terlantar.

"Oke, oke, baiklah. Sudah dulu ya, semoga Sehun cepat menemuimu. Bye!" Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah mematikan telepon.

Ketika melirik ke jendela, ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang rumahnya berseberangan dengannya sedang duduk di teras depan sambil memangku sebuah alas dan kertas gambar juga pensil di tangannya. Baekhyun pikir mulai besok dia harus memberikan beberapa makanan kepada tetangga terdekatnya sebagai perkenalan.

Di sisi lain, Luhan menatap kesal kearah ponselnya setelah Baekhyun mematikan teleponnya sepihak padahal dia belum selesai bicara. Anak itu menggerutu, "Padahal 'kan aku mau bilang kalau teman Sehun itu Park Chanyeol pembuat manhwa favoritnya. Dasar!"

 **...**

Hujan sudah reda sejak sore jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu serangan jantung lebih lama karena mendengar petir. Malam ini anak itu merebahkan diri di kasur, mau menelepon ibunya menanyakan makanan apa yang cocok diberikan pada tetangga sebagai pindahan baru. Sekalian jika ibunya mau mengirimkan makanan ke rumahnya agar dia tidak susah-susah membeli.

Mau menekan 'call' pada nomor ibunya, tiba-tiba lampu di kamarnya mati. Baekhyun terkejut dan segera keluar kamar mengecek apakah memang sedang mati listrik, namun lampu di ruangan lain masih menyala benderang. Baekhyun menggeram lalu kembali ke kamarnya yang gelap, ini tandanya dia harus mengganti bola lampu.

Baekhyun melihat lampu rumah tetangga di sekitarnya masih terang benderang, berarti ini memang bukan sedang mati listrik melainkan karena bola lampu kamarnya yang bermasalah. Baekhyun merutuk kenapa harus kamar, disaat semua aktivitasnya berakhir dikamar dan mendapati kamarnya gelap membuatnya kesal jadi mau tak mau dia harus membeli bola lampu baru. Hft.

Sambil bersepeda mencari toko yang menjual bola lampu, Baekhyun menelepon ibunya untuk mengomeli wanita itu karena telah memasangkan bola lampu dengan energi yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kalau begitu belilah bola lampu lagi, mudah kan?" ujar ibunya di seberang telepon.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata mendengar jawaban ibunya, siapa yang tidak tahu kalau harus beli bola lampu lagi? Dia tetap bersepeda dengan tangan kanan memegang setir dan tangan kiri memegang ponsel.

"Dimana aku membelinya?"

"Di dekat taman komplek yang kita lewati tadi pagi ada toko elektronik kecil, beli saja disitu. Sudah ya, aku mau mengurusi kue untuk teman kakakmu dulu." Lalu telepon dimatikan.

"Aku saja lupa jalan menuju taman komplek." Baekhyun masih menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Hanya lampu kamar yang mati terasa sangat merepotkan bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika rumahnya terbakar?

Tanpa sengaja sepeda Baekhyun menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Dia terkejut dan sepedanya oleng ke kanan. Setelah itu disusul dengan jatuhnya sebuah benda yang terpental menatap besi berongga yang menutupi selokan. Baekhyun membulatkan mata terkejut melihat benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih tersebut jatuh dengan mulus ke dalam selokan.

"Astaga Tuhan!" Baekhyun turun dari sepedanya dan berjongkok melihat kedalam selokan yang berair karena siang tadi turun hujan, diikuti oleh seseorang yang dia tabrak tadi. Ponsel putih itu tenggelam di air, membuat Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menganga dengan mata membulat. Bukan ponselnya yang jatuh ke dalam selokan karena sekarang benda itu masih ada di genggamannya, melainkan ponsel seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aduh bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun panik, "maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Orang itu tidak menjawab sama sekali hanya memandang kearah selokan dalam diam dengan wajah datar, membuat Baekhyun semakin takut. Dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk mengganti ponsel hari ini juga, paling tidak ia harus menelepon ibunya dan diomeli terlebih dahulu.

Orang itu mencoba menarik penutup selokan tapi gagal. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rongga penutup selokan tapi gagal juga karena tangannya terlalu besar. Pria tinggi itu menggeram lalu berdiri, benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Lain kali gunakan matamu untuk membedakan jalanan dengan tubuh orang," ujar pria itu sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok di depan selokan. Ponselnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi karena tenggelam.

 **.  
**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau mengikutiku?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan reflek mengerem sepedanya yang sedaritadi dia kayuh perlahan-lahan ketika tiba-tiba pria bertubuh tinggi menjulang yang tidak sengaja dia jatuhkan ponselnya ke selokan itu berbalik lalu bertanya sambil menatapnya tajam dengan wajah datar yang mengerikan. Baekhyun bisa melihat ada amarah berkilat di matanya. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia malah membuntuti pria ini menuju rumahnya padahal seharusnya dia membeli bola lampu untuk kamarnya. Disaat seperti ini Baekhyun sudah melupakan tujuannya membeli benda itu.

Ternyata orang ini adalah tetangga yang rumahnya berseberangan dengan dirinya. Tangan Baekhyun semakin berkeringat, itu berarti dia akan melihat orang ini setiap hari. Ah, Baekhyun ingat dia lelaki yang duduk di teras rumah memegang kertas gambar dan pensil. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya.

"Uh? Aku—itu rumahku." Baekhyun menunjuk rumahnya dengan kikuk. "...yeah, aku mau pulang. Kebetulan kita bertetangga, aku sama sekali tidak ada niatan mengikutimu." ujar Baekhyun.

Orang itu hanya bergumam "oh" lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat dengan perasaan bersalah. Bukan ini first impression yang diinginkan Baekhyun pada tetangganya.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena menjatuhkan ponselmu, sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa—"

Percuma Baekhyun berkata tapi orang itu tidak mendengarkan dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menendang kerikil di depannya dan mengacak rambut frustasi. Dia ingin pulang ke rumah ibunya kalau begini caranya.

 **.  
**

 **.**

Malam ini menyebalkan, sangat. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan sehari tinggal berpisah dengan ibunya akan semenyebalkan ini, bagaimana dengan besok dan besoknya lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia juga belum beli bola lampu. Semua ini karena ponsel sialan itu yang jatuh ke selokan. Mengapa harus ponsel mahal yang dibawa orang itu saat dia tabrak?!

Kebetulan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Tingginya hampir sama dengan Baekhyun, wajahnya datar dengan mata bulat lebar. Ugh, bisa-bisa Baekhyun trauma dengan manusia berwajah datar. Tapi orang ini melempar senyum ramah kearah Baekhyun yang mau tidak mau dibalas anak itu. Baekhyun mulai berasumsi kalau orang ini cukup baik untuk sekedar memberinya bola lampu.

"Hei, permisi..." ujar Baekhyun meski agak ragu. Orang itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau punya persediaan bola lampu di rumahmu dan...tangga? Lampu di kamarku mati."

Orang itu berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Ada, aku baru membeli satu kemarin."

"Kau bisa memberinya padaku?"

Dia mengangguk, Baekhyun lega. "Tunggu ya, aku urusan sebentar."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan kemudian orang itu berlari menuju rumah pria tinggi yang bersebrangan dengan rumah Baekhyun, dan dia melihat sebuah buku di tangan orang itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, ada urusan apa dia menuju rumah orang yang mengerikan itu? Baekhyun mulai merasa tetangga di depan rumahnya itu mengerikan karena membuat dia terbayang-bayang akan ponsel yang dijatuhkannya ke selokan. Mungkin ia harus mulai menabung untuk mengganti ponsel orang itu.

Pria bertubuh tinggi penghuni rumah itu keluar ketika orang yang Baekhyun mintai bola lampu itu mengetuk pintu rumah. Dia terlihat menyerahkan sebuah buku dan mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoin. Dan Baekhyun hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika pria tinggi menyeramkan yang dia jatuhkan ponselnya itu tersenyum pada orang di depannya kemudian meraih buku dan bolpoin itu.

Tersenyum.

Dan terlihat manis.

Padahal dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali pada Baekhyun saat mereka bertemu.

Jelaslah! Siapa yang akan tersenyum pada orang yang telah menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya ke selokan?

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal sampai tetangga yang akan memberinya bola lampu itu kembali kearahnya.

"Aku akan ambil dulu bola lampu dan tangganya, tunggu disini."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian tidak sengaja melihat cover buku yang dibawa orang itu.

"Hei, kau juga suka membaca manhwa itu? Aku sudah selesai baca volume ini tadi siang."

"Oh, sebenarnya aku sudah selesai baca dari kemarin dan baru mendapat tanda tangan pembuatnya barusan." Orang itu membuka bagian awal bukunya yang terdapat sebuah tanda tangan besar, Baekhyun segera merebut buku itu dan memandangi tanda tangan itu dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

"D-darimana kau dapat ini?"

Dia menunjuk rumah yang berseberangan dengan rumah Baekhyun, rumah pria yang tadi dia jatuhkan ponselnya.

"Itu rumah Park Chanyeol, tadi aku kesana meminta tanda tangan. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kalau itu rumah pembuat manhwa ini?"

Tidak-tahu-sama-sekali.

Apa ada yang salah dengan dunia ini?

Mungkin seharusnya sekarang Baekhyun sudah mati karena serangan jantung.

Dia menggeleng lalu memandangi rumah itu dengan mulut yang masih menganga.

"Kau—tidak bercanda, 'kan? Mana mungkin—"

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya, aku mau ambil bola lampu dan tangga dulu. Mana manhawaku?"

"Eum, kubawa dulu ya?"

Baekhyun segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya sebelum pemilik manhwa yang ada di tangannya itu sempat berkata 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tak peduli, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa kemudian membuka halaman pertama buku itu yang terdapat sebuah tanda tangan. Baekhyun menuju kamar mengambil manhwa pertama yang dibuat Park Chanyeol. Dibagian belakang buku itu juga ada tanda tangan Park Chanyeol (Baekhyun bukan meminta langsung melainkan tanda tangan itu ada di setiap cetakan), dia menyamakan tanda tangan tersebut dengan yang ada di dalam buku tetangganya dan sama. Good, Baekhyun mendesis khawatir.

Dia melirik rumah berwarna coklat diseberang rumahnya itu, seperti rumah tua namun Baekhyun sangat suka dengan model berandanya yang terlihat nyaman dan minimalis dengan lampu yang sangat terang. Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, tapi rumah itu adalah rumah pembuat manhwa yang sangat digemari Baekhyun. Dan pertemuan pertama mereka adalah pertemuan yang buruk melebihi yang terburuk. Bagaimana bisa dia menenggelamkan ponsel milik seorang seperti Park Chanyeol ke selokan dan mendapatkan wajah marah yang mengerikan dari orang itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, merasa kacau.

Tepat saat itu, pintu rumahnya diketuk dan muncul tetangga sebelah rumahnya telah membawa sebuah bola lampu dan tangga. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya dan berterimakasih. First impression dengan tetangga sebelah tidak boleh berakhir buruk seperti dengan tetangga depan, paling tidak.

"Kalau boleh aku bisa memasangkan lampunya," tawar tetangga Baekhyun itu.

"Wah, benarkah?"

"Ya, asal manhwaku kembali," katanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Silakan masuk ke kamarku."

Baekhyun menunggu di ambang pintu kamar selagi tetangganya itu sibuk menaiki tangga dan mengganti bola lampu yang ada disana. Dia mengikuti instruksi lelaki itu setelah selesai memasang bola lampu untuk menekan saklar agar lampu menyala. Kamarnya sudah terang sekarang, pekerjaan selesai untuk hari ini.

"Terimakasih ya, sungguh terimakasih," ujar Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Hei, tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Apa gunanya tetangga. Omong-omong, namaku Do Kyungsoo," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Baekhyun menjabat tangan pria bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Sudah dulu ya, tugasku masih menumpuk di meja belajar. Dimana manhwaku?" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah meja ruang tamu.

"Ada disana." Mereka berjalan ke ruang tamu. "...kau juga mahasiswa? Sama sepertiku."

"Uh? Mahasiswa? Ya, mungkin tahun depan karena ini tahun terakhirku di SMA."

Oh, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat tadi.

 **.  
**

 **.**

Pagi ini bukan pagi yang buruk bagi Baekhyun tapi juga bukan termasuk pagi yang baik. Dia berjalan menuju wastafel dengan mata yang masih setengah membuka kemudian mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan, kuliahnya kebetulan dimulai pukul dua belas. Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu utama rumahnya lalu keluar berniat untuk menghirup udara pagi disekitar rumah baru. Tapi anak itu beringsut masuk kedalam setelah melihat rumah Park Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa disana, rumah Park Chanyeol terlihat sepi. Tapi Baekhyun menangkap kenyataan bahwa setiap hari dia harus melihat rumah itu, bahkan mungkin melihat pemiliknya secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Ini semua karena ponsel keparat itu membuatnya agak ketakutan.

Menyadari kalau dia tidak mungkin lari dari hutang ganti rugi atau hidupnya akan dibayangi rasa bersalah, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kulkasnya dan melihat ada makanan apa disana. Bersyukur ibunya yang menaruh telur dengan jumlah berlebihan, atau berpikiran bahwa anaknya yang tidak begitu pandai memasak akan menggoreng telur setiap hari untuk mengganjal perut. Baekhyun berencana untuk memberikan beberapa butir telur itu pada Park Chanyeol sekalian mencoba meminta maaf dan bernegosiasi soal ganti rugi ponsel.

Pukul setengah sepuluh Baekhyun sudah siap dengan pakaian santai dan butir-butir telur yang ditaruhnya di dalam kotak tertutup. Dia berjalan menuju rumah Park Chanyeol dengan optimisme tinggi bahwa ini akan berhasil. Kalau toh Park Chanyeol tidak mau memaafkan ketidak sengajaannya kemarin, Baekhyun bisa mencomot satu butir telurnya dan dilemparkan ke wajah orang itu jika emosi.

Tidak, tidak akan seperti itu. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu dan beberapa lama menunggu, Park Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang masih berantakan. Dia mengucek matanya, rambutnya masih acak-acakan. Baekhyun berani bertaruh kalau orang ini masih tidur saat dia mengetuk pintu rumahnya tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Eum, di kulkasku ada banyak sekali telur, kupikir aku ingin berbagi denganmu." Dia menyodorkan kotak berisi telur tersebut.

"Terimakasih," ujar Chanyeol menerima kotak itu kemudian akan menutup pintu rumahnya namun Baekhyun menahan.

"Tunggu, soal ponselmu kemarin malam—aku benar-benar minta maaf. Terserah kau mau memaafkan aku atau tidak, tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa menabung untuk mengganti ponselmu."

"Tidak perlu, ponselku tidak perlu diganti." Chanyeol akan menutup pintunya dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menahan.

"Hei, tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengganti? Kau ingin aku mati dengan rasa bersalah karena menenggelamkan ponsel orang dan tidak mengganti rugi sama sekali?"

"Kau berlebihan."

"Paling tidak aku akan mengganti setengahnya."

Chanyeol terlihat menarik nafas panjang menghadapi seseorang keras kepalanya di depannya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau kenal aku, kan?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut, tidak yakin menjawab. "Kau—kau pembuat manhwa, 'kan? Kebetulan aku penggemar manhwamu," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya dengan cengiran paksa.

"Kau tahu? Kau menghilangkan skrip untuk judul manhwa baruku yang selanjutnya. Skrip itu ada di dalam ponselku dan belum kupindah ke komputer. Semuanya hilang dan aku harus membuat dari awal. Aku tak akan begitu marah padamu kemarin malam jika saja aku tidak kehilangan skripku, tapi aku tahu kau tetangga baruku jadi bagaimana bisa aku menunjukkan amarahku. Sekarang kau tahu, 'kan? Aku tidak butuh ponsel. Terimakasih atas niatmu mengganti rugi ponselku."

Pintu di depan Baekhyun itu ditutup oleh pemiliknya dengan kasar menyebabkan suara bedebum keras. Baekhyun mendengus tertahan, tidak menyangka ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol akan seperti ini mengerikannya, tidak ramah, tidak cocok dengan senyuman yang diberikannya pada tetangga sebelahnya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu.

Baekhyun kembali ke rumahnya dengan langkah gontai dan wajah muram. Rencana memberi telur sudah selesai, namun soal ponsel, Baekhyun merasa ini belum beres.

 **.  
**

 **.**

Ternyata permasalahannya bukan hanya ponsel yang jatuh ke selokan dan tenggelam, namun di dalam ponsel itu ada skrip manhwa milik Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah diduga-duga Baekhyun. Dia menghilangkan file penting untuk pekerjaan orang itu, bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Dan tadi Chanyeol bilang bahwa dia harus membuat ulang dari awal, Baekhyun merasa bersalah berkali-kali lipat karena selain menghilangkan barang berharga orang itu, dia juga mengacaukan pekerjaannya.

Di pukul setengah enam sore Baekhyun baru pulang dari kampusnya. Dia agak terkesiap melihat seorang Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan rumahnya sedang mengetuk pintu. Dia mulai khawatir dan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Pasti Chanyeol ingin membicarakan tentang ponsel. Baekhyun mendekat dan menepuk pelan punggung orang itu. Chanyeol terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh? Ternyata kau tidak di rumah," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku baru pulang kuliah. Ada apa ke rumahku?"

Dia menggaruk tengkuknya agak gugup, "Maaf kelakuanku yang tadi pagi sangat tidak sopan. Aku kemari ingin membicarakan lagi tentang ponselku. Sebenarnya sungguh tak masalah jika kau tidak mengganti, tapi kau bilang akan mati dengan perasaan bersalah jika tidak mengganti rugi. Jadi kau bisa ganti rugi kalau kau mau."

Baekhyun menaikkan alis. "Benarkah? Aku harus mengganti setengah atau seluruhnya?"

Chanyeol diam sebentar, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak ingin diganti ponsel. Tapi skripku yang kau ganti."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sambil menelengkan kepala tidak paham. "Mengganti skrip? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau membuat skrip manhwa untukku sebagai gantinya."

"Apa? Itu kan pekerjaanmu, bagaimana bisa aku mencampuri pekerjaanmu. Lagipula, aku tidak pandai menulis cerita."

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Kurasa tidak perlu menulis cerita, kau cukup menyumbangkan ide cerita yang bagus padaku. Selama aku belum menyetujui ide ceritamu, kau harus mencari yang lain. Yang jelas, jangan memakai cerita yang sudah ada."

Baekhyun menggeram lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Ganti rugi macam apa itu?"

"Kurasa ini cukup adil daripada kau harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli ponselku, aku tidak suka memeras uang orang lain."

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan wajah merengut. Tetap saja, ini hanya akan menguras otaknya.

"Kalau tidak menjawab, itu berarti kau setuju. Baiklah kutunggu besok pagi."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa kali kemudian berjalan keluar dari halaman rumah Baekhyun. Anak itu berbalik dan melotot kearah punggung Chanyeol dengan mulut menganga.

"BESOK PAGI?!"

Mudah-mudahan dia bisa tidur malam ini.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Day-1**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya pagi ini di pukul sembilan tepat ketika Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Chanyeol yang terbuka setengah. Baekhyun masih sama seperti kemarin, datang dengan kaos santai yang terkesan kebesaran dan celana selutut. Chanyeol mempersilakan Baekhyun masuk dan duduk di sofanya, jelas dia tahu tujuan Baekhyun datang ke rumahnya. Ia sendiri menarik kursi dari depan meja tracing dan duduk disana.

"Aku tidak sempat memikirkan ide cerita kemarin malam, ada sisa tugas kelompok yang harus kuselesaikan. Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya. Chanyeol menaikkan alis.

"Ya sudah, pikirkan sekarang," katanya santai. Dia akan berbalik menghadap meja tracing sebelum Baekhyun menyeletuk.

"Hei Park Chanyeol-ssi, kau bahkan belum tahu namaku, 'kan?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya di dada, Chanyeol menatapnya datar.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun, 'kan? Aku sudah tahu," dan Chanyeol benar-benar berbalik menghadap meja tracing kemudian mengambil berbagai macam pena dan kertas berisi sketsa dari laci kecil yang ada disana.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat menuju meja Chanyeol karena tertarik melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan orang itu. Chanyeol menyalakan lampu yang ada dibawah meja lalu menumpuk sebuah kertas yang berisi gambar dan diatasnya ada kertas kosong. Dia mulai memilih salah satu pena. Baekhyun mengamati lebih dekat, membungkukkan badannya. Chanyeol menggoreskan tinta pena itu mengikuti garis dengan sangat hati-hati, dahinya berkerut serius. Baekhyun mulai berasumsi mungkin Chanyeol hampir lupa bernafas sebab terlalu berkonsentrasi.

"Byun Baekhyun, menjauhlah sedikit! Bayangan kepalamu menutupi garis gambarnya!" Baekhyun segera mundur beberapa langkah ketika Chanyeol berteriak, matanya masih mengikuti gerak tangan Chanyeol di kertas.

"Kau sedang...apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang bekerja, lebih baik kau duduk di sofa dan pikirkan ide cerita."

"Tapi aku ingin lihat apa yang kau kerjakan." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau akan membuat pekerjaanku semakin lama."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Kalau begitu aku akan pikirkan ide ceritanya di kampus saja, malas disini. Kau bisa datang ke rumahku nanti sore kalau kau mau." Baekhyun akan berjalan keluar rumah sebelum Chanyeol menjawab.

"Aku akan sibuk hari ini, besok saja." Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari rumah Chanyeol dengan langkah menghentak.

Chanyeol memutar kursinya memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar rumahnya.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Day-2**

"Tumben kau kesini pagi-pagi dan sudah mandi?"

Baekhyun melirik jam dindingnya, pukul sembilan lewat. Roti, selai, piring, sendok, dan peralatan makan lainnya masih ada di meja ruang tamu. Anak itu jadi suka makan di ruang tamu ketimbang duduk manis di depan meja makan. Sambil menonton televisi pagi, pikirnya. Karena tidak ada lagi yang menemaninya sarapan kecuali benda kotak tersebut.

Baekhyun mempersilakan Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di sofa, dia membereskan peralatan makannya yang ada di meja.

"Menagih ide ceritamu, apa lagi?" jawab Chanyeol untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tadi. "...eh, mau dibawa kemana itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk roti dan selai yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Kukembalikan ke lemari makanan, kenapa? Kau mau makan juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kebetulan aku belum sarapan." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan mengeluarkan sebuah roti ke piring dan membuka tutup selai rotinya.

"Jadi, apa ide ceritamu? Jangan bilang kau memikirkannya," ujar Chanyeol sambil meracik sendiri roti selainya.

"Ide ceritaku..." Baekhyun berpikir. "...tunggu sebentar."

Anak itu berlari menuju kamarnya, Chanyeol memandanginya agak heran. Tak lama ada suara gemruduk seperti buku jatuh dari arah kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan berdiri untuk melihat apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja disana tapi anak itu sudah keluar dengan setumpuk buku di tangan dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Ini semua...manhwaku? Kau membaca semua manhwaku?" tanya Chanyeol memandangi setumpuk buku itu dengan pandangan nanar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku penggemar manhwamu dan baru saat ini beruntung bisa bertemu dengan pembuatnya langsung. Jadi, bisakah kau menandatangani semua buku-buku ini?"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan bolpoinnya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti keinginan anak itu ketika dia sempat menghitung ada dua puluh buku diatas meja tersebut. Dia berani bertaruh kalau Baekhyun masih menyimpan banyak manhwanya lagi di kamarnya.

"Hari ini cukup segini saja, besok kau datang lagi kemari, ya? Aku mau minta tanda tangan di manhwa yang lain."

Nah, dugaan Chanyeol benar.

"Jadi ide ceritamu apa, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanyanya sambil mulai menandatangani setiap buku.

Baekhyun mengambil duduk di lantai daripada di sofa miliknya, "Kemarin aku menonton drama Korea lama dan tertarik dengan pekerjaan jaksa. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat cerita tentang seorang jaksa yang jatuh cinta pada tersangkanya?"

Baekhyun berkata antusias dengan senyum mengembang. Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan tanda tangannya dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau cocok sekali menjadi penulis skrip drama Korea rupanya," ujar Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti pujian bagi Baekhyun. Anak itu tertawa salah tingkah lalu berucap 'terimakasih' dengan semangat.

"Jaksa dan tersangka, ironis sekali,ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Benar, itulah point pentingnya, sangat ironis. Jadi kau menerima ide ceritaku ini, 'kan?"

Chanyeol menempelkan ujung bolpoin yang dipegangnya ke dagu, berpikir. "Yeah, tapi aku ingin dengar ide cerita lain yang lebih ringan," kemudian Chanyeol kembali berkutat pada setumpuk manhwa yang perlu ditanda tanganinya.

"CERITA LAIN?!"

Baekhyun menganga. Ditolak.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Day-3**

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya yang diketuk dari luar oleh seseorang. Dia masih setengah memejam dan lagipula diluar masih agak gelap. Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?

Matanya benar-benar membuka sempurna ketika melihat Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Apa orang itu tidak mempunyai jam di rumahnya? Tapi meski begitu, ada rasa senang tersendiri saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol mengunjungi rumahnya lagi.

Baekhyun pura-pura menggeram, "Ada apa? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku masih tidur dan ini bahkan masih gelap?"

Chanyeol memiringkan sudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu...lari pagi. Lagipula sebentar lagi akan terang."

Baekhyun diam memandangi Chanyeol. Mengajak lari pagi? Lelaki itu bahkan melemparinya tatapan mengerikan saat bertemu pertama kali dan tak pernah tersenyum sekalipun saat mereka berinteraksi setelah kejadian ponsel yang jatuh ke selokan itu. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia mengajak Baekhyun lari pagi? Sepertinya Chanyeol ingin mencoba ramah pada tetangga barunya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku lari pagi, uh?" tanyanya menyelidik sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku—eum, mungkin udara pagi yang segar bisa menginspirasimu membuat cerita, kurasa."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, terdengar tidak logis. Kalau ingin mencoba akrab mengapa tidak bilang saja? Baekhyun mendengus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju. Ini kesempatan langka, bisa bertetangga dengan pembuat manhwa favoritnya dan diajak lari pagi.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum kecil secara tak sadar melihat Baekhyun yang berlarian menuju kamar dengan pakaian tidur bergambar tokoh kartun Mickey Mouse.

 **.  
**

 **.**

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa bangun pagi."

"Terimakasih, itu terdengar seperti ledekan."

Baekhyun tertawa. Mereka berlari mengelilingi komplek. Langit sudah semakin terang dan mungkin sudah hampir setengah jam mereka lari pagi bersama. Ini menyenangkan pikir Baekhyun, mungkin dia harus menghilangkan image menyeramkan dalam diri Park Chanyeol dari otaknya. Walaupun sampai sekarang dia belum melihat Chanyeol tersenyum kepadanya secara eksklusif seperti senyum yang diberikan orang itu pada tetangganya yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Omong-omong, lampu halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun mati, mungkin dia akan meminta bola lampu lagi pada Kyungsoo nanti.

"Hari ini aku harus kuliah, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bangun pagi sekalian lari pagi."

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Hah? Kau masih kuliah? Kukira kau sudah berumur dua puluh sembilan atau tiga puluh tahun."

"Uh?! Apa wajahku setua itu?"

"Tidak sih, tapi suaramu benar-benar mendukung," kata Baekhyun.

"Ini tahun terakhir sebelum aku lulus, paling tidak aku harus mengikuti mata pelajaran yang menurutku penting."

"Hei, aku juga akan lulus tahun ini. Berarti kita seumuran."

Chanyeol balik menatap Baekhyun. "Oh ya? Senang sekali mendapat tetangga baru yang seumur."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Manis.

Lebih manis daripada senyuman yang diberikan orang itu pada Do Kyungsoo karena kini Baekhyun bisa melihat senyumannya dari jarak dekat. Dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu di dalam dada Baekhyun berdentum keras. Dia memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Park Chanyeol. Tidak ingin berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Ayo istirahat di taman komplek," ajak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengikuti arah lari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku taman komplek dengan nafas terengah karena berlari, sedangkan Chanyeol membeli minuman untuk mereka berdua di toko dekat sana. Chanyeol kembali dan melempar satu kaleng jus jeruk untuk Baekhyun kemudian duduk disebelah anak itu lalu membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Jadi, apa ada sebuah ide cerita yang terlintas di otakmu?"

Baekhyun menempelkan ujung kaleng jusnya dibawah dagu, bibirnya mengerucut dan dahinya berkerut, sedang berpikir. Kemudian dia memandangi sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku berpikir tentang seorang anak yang memanjat pohon setiap pagi dan sore untuk mengetahui kabar tiga ekor anak burung yang ditinggal induknya diatas pohon. Dia terus melakukan kebiasaan itu hingga anak burung tersebut bisa terbang dengan sayapnya sendiri."

Chanyeol diam memandangi ujung sepatunya mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Cerita yang lumayan, tapi dia belum bisa menyetujui ide cerita anak itu, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Dia mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. "Apa itu kebiasaanmu saat kecil? Oh sungguh induk burung yang kejam."

"Aku sedang tidak sedang bercanda!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau sedang bercanda?" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah menyebalkan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kesal. "Lalu apa cerita yang tadi itu kau terima?"

Chanyeol melipat tangan didada dan ikut memandangi pohon yang tadi dipandangi Baekhyun tanpa tujuan apapun, "Bagaimana kalau kau mencari cerita yang lain?"

"Sudah kuduga."

Dan Baekhyun hampir saja menyiramkan sisa jusnya keatas kepalanya sendiri jika saja Chanyeol tidak menghentikan tangan anak itu.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Day-4**

Kali ini Baekhyun yang membawa setumpuk manhwanya ke rumah Chanyeol untuk ditanda tangani, sisa dari dua hari kemarin. Di ambang pintu Chanyeol membantu membawakan separuhnya, kemudian dia duduk di sofa dengan bolpoin yang sudah siap di tangannya. Baekhyun duduk di lantai berseberangan dengannya, seperti sedang fansign.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan, hari ini Baekhyun sedikit lebih banyak bicara. Atau karena dia yang selalu menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun? Ketika tahu ternyata mereka seumur, Chanyeol menjadi lebih nyaman mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tanpa harus menggunakan bahasa yang formal. Anak itu sangat menyenangkan meskipun kadang sifat kekanak-kanakannya membuat Chanyeol gemas ingin mengembalikannya ke taman kanak-kanak.

"Ah, bagian ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku suka jika Yeonhwa sudah dekat dengan adik putra mahkota."

"Tapi putra mahkota memaksa dia menikah dengannya."

"Tapi Yeonhwa menyukai adik putra mahkota! Dan aku tidak suka sifat putra mahkota, dia egois."

"Adik putra mahkota hanya anak selir, dia tidak punya kuasa."

"Malang sekali, Yeonhwa pun sudah tahu masa depannya seperti apa karena dia cenayang."

"Begitulah, lagipula Yeonhwa dan putra mahkota sudah dijodohkan oleh kerajaan dan putra mahkota sangat menyukai Yeonhwa."

"Kalau putra mahkota menyukai Yeonhwa, seharusnya dia berusaha membuat Yeonhwa agar jatuh cinta padanya, bukan memaksakan!"

"Semua sudah dicetak menjadi komik, Baek. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menopang dagu di meja. Mungkin kalau Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan semua ini, mereka bisa beragumen sampai malam.

"Omong-omong, aku ingin mendengar ide ceritamu hari ini."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, bosan dengan pertanyaan—atau pernyataan tentang ide cerita. Dia menjawab seadanya dengan malas, "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan seorang murid yang jatuh cinta pada seorang guru di sekolahnya."

Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membanting bolpoinnya ke meja, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol keheranan.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta pada dosenmu?!"

Baekhyun mendelik ketika Chanyeol berteriak seperti itu, "Ye?! Kau ini bicara apa?"

Chanyeol berdecih kemudian menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Hei, Chanyeol, kau belum menyelesaikan tanda tanganmu!"

"Sisanya besok saja, aku malas!" teriak Chanyeol dari dalam kamar. Baekhyun membereskan bukunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi otak. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan seorang dosen, bodoh sekali. Dan mengapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol sesensitif itu?

Baekhyun bingung sendiri.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Day-5**

"Maaf, mungkin kemarin aku sedikit membuatmu tersinggung."

Mereka duduk bersebrangan di beranda rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandangi ekspresi wajah Chanyeol setelah dia mengucapkan pernyataan maaf, tapi ekspresi itu tetap datar. Chanyeol masih serius dengan kertas gambar yang ada di pangkuannya dan pensil yang ada di tangannya. Baekhyun menopang dagu jengah. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini kan bukan salahnya, tapi malah dia yang harus minta maaf duluan.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"Aku bicara denganmu, mengapa tidak menjawab?"

"Kau sendiri mengapa minta maaf?"

"Kemarin kau seperti marah begitu padaku. Aku kan serba salah, padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu apa salahku," jawab Baekhyun agak putus asa.

"Ya sudahlah, lupakan tentang. Aku ingin dengar ide ceritamu untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun memicingkan mata kearah Chanyeol, orang itu bahkan berbicara dengan tidak memandangnya. Baekhyun ingin mencekik orang itu kalau toh dia bisa karena membuatnya benar-benar kesal. Dan sekarang dia menanyakan tentang ide cerita lagi. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, Baekhyun mengumbar senyum dan berpura-pura ceria.

"Aku ingin memulai dengan sebuah fabel."

"Menarik sekali."

"Bagaimana kalau persahabatan antara anjing dan kucing?"

"Lalu mereka diadopsi oleh majikan masing-masing dan cerita selesai. Yang lain?"

Baekhyun mencibir kearah Chanyeol.

"Katak dengan buaya?"

"Aku khawatir katak itu akan binasa dimakan buaya di volume pertama. Lainnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan sapi dan kambing? Unta dan kerbau? Kelinci dan marmut? Oh kalau tidak suka fabel, bagaiman tentang buah dan sayuran? Jambu dan apel? Tomat dan cabai?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas gambar kearah Baekhyun sambil memutar-mutar pensil di tangannya.

"Baek, kita bukan sedang membuat cerpen anak-anak yang akan dikirim ke redaksi majalah. Coba pikirkan satu cerita romansa."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menopang dagu, agak kesal setiap ide ceritanya ditolak terus. Chanyeol memandangi anak itu, penasaran dengan cerita (aneh) apa lagi yang akan dilontarkan Baekhyun

Anak itu menjentikkan jarinya, "Dulu sewaktu SMA, aku memiliki teman yang mempunyai kebiasaan sangat aneh. Dia suka berguling-guling ketika sedang merasa bahagia."

Chanyeol memajukan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun, atusias. "Lalu? Apa kau mau membuat salah satu tokohnya memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun mulai berbicara dengan serius. "Jadi ceritanya, suatu hari ada seorang lelaki yang dia suka menyatakan cinta padanya di atap sekolah. Dia sangat senang hingga tanpa sadar berguling-guling di depan laki-laki itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau disana ada berjajar semut api dan perempuan itu berguling melewatinya. Ia tidak masuk selama beberapa hari karena digigit semut api tersebut."

Chanyeol menganga sepanjang Baekhyun bercerita.

"Baek, perempuan itu benar-benar memiliki kebiasaan yang konyol. Dan soal semut api, kau tahu habitat asli semut api ada di Amazon? Korea Selatan dan Amazon bahkan sangat jauh."

Chanyeol melepas kacamata yang ada di wajahnya lalu mengurut dahi, sedikit menutupi kalau dia ingin sekali tertawa saat ini.

"Tapi kita bisa memakai semut rangrang atau yang lainnya." Baekhyun masih bersikeras.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau mencari cerita lain yang lebih logis. Mungkin kau butuh tidur untuk menjernihkan otakmu. Pulanglah, lagipula hari sudah malam."

Baekhyun berdiri sambil merengut kemudian berjalan menghentak-hentak pulang kerumahnya. Chanyeol menyemburkan tawanya tapi dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Baekhyun. Dia memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan bibir mengukir senyum gemas.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Day-6**

"Yang jelas, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku mengusulkan cerita. Terserah kau mau terima atau tidak. Setiap ceritaku kau tolak. Kuberi cerita yang normal kau tidak mau, cerita yang sedikit ringan kau malah marah-marah, cerita yang benar-benar aneh kau bilang tidak logis. Aku bingung!"

Baekhyun mengawali pembicaraan mereka dengan marah-marah di rumahnya sendiri ketika Chanyeol datang kesana. Chanyeol bahkan masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan langsung disemprot oleh Baekhyun. Mungkin anak itu dari kemarin sudah memendam emosi dan baru bisa meluapkannya sekarang. Chanyeol masih memasang wajah santai.

"Hei, setidaknya kau izinkan aku masuk dulu. Tetangga yang lain mendengar."

"Tidak peduli," kata Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Akhirnya Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun, mereka duduk bersebelahan di sofa, tidak seperti biasanya Baekhyun yang suka duduk di lantai berseberangan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, sebelum itu kau harus menghilangkan emosimu dulu. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganku. Jadi paling tidak, jangan menyimpan amarahmu padaku. Oke?" ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, ceritamu?"

Baekhyun mulai bercerita.

 **.  
**

 **.**

"Lee Hwanhee, penggemar berat band indie yang ada di sekolahnya. Suatu hari dia menemukan sebuah kotak salah satu laci meja kelasnya. Ia tidak tahu kotak apa itu lalu membuangnya karena dia sedang ada jadwal piket pagi hari. Dan pada hari yang sama, teman sekelasnya yang merupakan salah satu personil band tersebut mengatakan kalau kotak yang dibuang Hwanhee adalah kotak milik Jungryo, si vokalis band, murid kelas sebelah. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah buku yang berisi berbagai lirik lagu yang diciptakan Jungryo. Hwanhee yang merasa bersalah meminta maaf kepada Jungryo. Tapi laki-laki itu meminta ganti rugi, Hwanhee harus membuatkan lirik lagu untuknya. Karena tidak begitu pandai soal musik, Hwanhee membuat lirik lagu tersebut bersama Jungryo. Dia belajar banyak tentang musik dari Jungryo. Mereka menjadi dekat dan akhirnya jatuh cinta."

 **.  
**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol merenung sebentar setelah mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. Setelah itu dia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, menjelajah setiap sudut wajah lelaki mungil di depannya. Merasa dipandangi seperti itu, Baekhyun menatapnya balik tidak mengerti.

"Mengapa diam saja? Kau terima ceritaku, tidak?" tanya Baekhyun menuntut.

"Tunggu dulu," ujar Chanyeol, menatap tepat ke mata Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, apa tadi itu...cerita tentang kita?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan tak berani menatap balik Chanyeol.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau berasumsi seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Aku hanya menebak saja. Lee Hwanhee adalah kau, Jungryo adalah aku. Kotak itu seperti ponselku dan di dalamnya ada sebuah buku berisi lirik dan itu bisa dikatakan seperti file skrip manhwaku. Hwanhee tak sengaja membuangnya sama seperti kau yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselku ke selokan, kemudian Jungryo meminta Hwanhee mengganti rugi dengan membuat lirik sama seperti aku yang memintamu membuat ide cerita untuk manhwaku yang selanjutnya. Bedanya Hwanhee dan Jungryo berakhir jatuh cinta sedangkan kita—"

Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya, melihat Baekhyun menunduk terus dan gugup seperti itu membuatnya menyimpulkan sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendekatkan wajah kearahnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Lagi, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Bibirnya mengering dan pipinya mulai memerah.

"...atau kau ingin kita jatuh cinta seperti Hwanhee dan Jungryo?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras lalu memalingkan wajah. Benar-benar salah ketika kemarin malam dia memutuskan untuk membuat cerita tentang mereka dengan sedikit penggubahan. Yeah, itu memang tentang mereka. Dan soal jatuh cinta itu, Baekhyun tak mengira Chanyeol akan sepintar itu untuk menebak.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" kata Baekhyun agak berteriak menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "...aku kan hanya membuat ceritanya menjadi sedikit lebih manis dengan tokohnya yang saling jatuh cinta."

Tapi Chanyeol belum juga memundurkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin hubungan kita menjadi manis dengan saling jatuh cinta?"

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin berlari ke dalam kamar lalu meringkuk di dalam selimut.

"S-sudah cukup, Yeol!"

Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya, terlalu gugup dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Kau ketahuan, Byun Baekhyun."

"Terserah."

Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol akan menanggapi seperti ini. Dia melirik kearah Chanyeol dan lelaki itu sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Jantungnya sudah perkusi daritadi apalagi ketika Chanyeol mendekat lagi padanya dan mengatakan, "Kalau begitu, jadilah partner kerjaku dan kau akan percaya bahwa cinta datang karena terbiasa."

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar hampir pingsan ketika Chanyeol menarik dagunya kemudian mencium bibirnya. Mengapa rasanya susah menghirup oksigen dan salahkan jantungnya yang berubah seperti drum yang sedang ditabuh.

"Aku juga ingin kita berakhir manis seperti Hwanhee dan Jungryo. Aku terima ceritamu dan kau yang akan menulis skrip tersebut."

Baekhyun seperti melihat kunang-kunang di atas kepalanya saat Chanyeol si keparat itu berbisik dan menghembuskan nafas di telinganya

 **.  
**

 **.**

Chanyeol merasa bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Dia duduk di depan meja kerjanya, berkutik dengan kertas gambar. Ia baru bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya di malam hari karena sedari pagi sampai sore berada di rumah Baekhyun. Terasa menyenangkan ketika dia mulai dekat dengan Baekhyun bukan untuk tujuan sekedar pertemanan, tapi juga membawa perasaannya diantara mereka. Walaupun bertemu dengan Baekhyun merupakan suatu kebetulan yang buruk pada awalnya karena ponselnya melayang dan berakhir di selokan.

"Jadi kau dan Byun Baekhyun bertetangga?" Sehun, teman sekaligus editornya duduk di seberang meja kerjanya. Hari ini dia datang memberikan ponsel baru untuk Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun mengganti ponselnya karena dia bisa membeli sendiri tanpa harus berangkat ke tokonya. Tinggal menyuruh Sehun, editornya yang merangkap teman sekaligus asisten.

"Hm, dia akan menjadi penulis skrip manhwaku yang selanjutnya," jawab Chanyeol sambil masih sibuk membuat arsiran pada gambarnya.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Semua itu karena ponselku yang tenggelam." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "...sangat menguntungkan, benda itu hilang dan aku mendapatkan ganti seorang Byun Baekhyun," kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membuat Sehun cukup penasaran.

Sehun mendekat kearah Chanyeol, "Hyung, ceritakan padaku."

Chanyeol menjawab malas, "Ceritanya panjang dan aku sedang sibuk, Oh Sehun. Lain kali saja."

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada, "Terserah, tapi aku akan menginap disini sampai kau bercerita. Ceritakan padaku sebelum kau tidur nanti. Oke?"

"Hei, kau dapat libur selama seminggu. Seharusnya kau mengunjungi pacarmu ke Gwangju sana, jangan menempel padaku hanya agar aku bercerita tentang Byun Baekhyun."

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya," dia menunjukkan kertas berisi sebuah gambar pada Chanyeol yang telah dibuatnya setengah jam terakhir.

Chanyeol malah tertawa. "Oh Sehun? Kau mau memberikan gambar itu pada Luhan? Kusarankan untuk jangan melakukannya atau dia akan marah-marah. Lihat, matanya besar sebelah." Chanyeol menunjuk bagian mata di gambar Sehun sambil masih tertawa.

"Tidak peduli apa katamu, Luhan selalu bilang gambarku bagus."

 _"...Sehun belum menemuiku sama sekali, katanya dia punya banyak pekerjaan di kantornya. Anak itu sering mengirimkan sketsa gambar wajahku akhir-akhir ini, yeah walaupun tidak terlalu bagus..."_ kata Luhan pada Baekhyun di belakang Sehun.

"Aku pinjam scanner."

"Sekalian scan gambarku yang sudah jadi, kuletakkan di meja belajar."

Chanyeol kembali memainkan pensilnya di kertas gambar. Paling tidak hari ini dia sudah menyelesaikan screentone pada gambarnya yang sempat terbengkalai. Selama ini Chanyeol jarang keluar rumah dan lebih suka berkutat dengan pekerjaan sekaligus hobinya itu. Tapi semenjak Baekhyun menjadi tetangga, mungkin setiap pagi dia akan berkunjung ke rumah anak itu, mengajak lari pagi atau melakukan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Hei, hei, hei, lihat apa yang kutemukan." Sehun berteriak dari arah kamar Chanyeol lalu keluar dengan membawa sebuah kanvas A3 di tangannya. Chanyeol mendelik melihat apa yang dibawa Sehun lalu menelan ludah.

"Hyungie, bisa jelaskan padaku apa ini?" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum jenaka. Chanyeol memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, itu Byun Baekhyun. Aku menggambar itu kemarin malam. Puas?"

Sehun memandangi gambar di kanvas itu, Chanyeol menggambarnya dengan sempurna. Setiap sudut wajah Baekhyun terlihat tegas hanya dengan goresan pensil. Sehun tidak perlu memuji terlalu jauh karena menggambar adalah keahlian Chanyeol. Tapi dia masih penasaran akan satu hal.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol diam setelah Sehun melayangkan pertanyaan itu. Dia meletakkan pensilnya dan menopang dagu di meja. Wajah Baekhyun melayang-layang di otaknya terasa menyenangkan. Membayangkan Baekhyun menjadi rutinitas barunya saat malam menjelang tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah menyukai Baekhyun atau belum saat itu tapi...sebenarnya aku mulai tertarik pada Baekhyun sejak pertama kali kau tunjukkan foto Luhan bersama dia."

Sehun mengaga ketika dia ingat dulu pernah menunjukkan foto Luhan bersama temannya -yang mana itu Baekhyun- pada Chanyeol.

"Itu bahkan sudah lama, Hyung."

Sebuah alasan mengapa Chanyeol sering tersenyum ketika memandangi Baekhyun tanpa anak itu ketahui.

"Yeah, aku tertarik padanya sejak lama. Kurasa."

 **.  
**

 **.**

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat lagi, semua ini berawal dari Nyonya Byun.

 _"...A_ _pa jadinya kalau kau tinggal sendirian disini? Bisa-bisa kau baca komik setiap hari sampai lupa kalau kau masih anak kuliahan, atau kerjaanmu hanya pergi ke toko buku dan menghabiskan uang untuk membeli komik ketimbang membeli buku referensi mata kuliah._ _ **Lama-lama aku tertarik menikahkanmu dengan pembuat manhwa."**_

Nyonya Byun, sepertinya suatu saat anda akan benar-benar menikahkan anak anda dengan pembuat manhwa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
